mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Sig game
Please try to sig as many times ans you can but you can't sig twice in a row. Please use # before anything you say.ex.# hello sig #Hello you get 5 catapults and 20 clicks if you win.Please go up to 200 post. #well at least this one can get completed.-- 22:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) #yep.-- 13:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) #I will win!-- #No I will win with my new shrinky sig! 19:18, December 31, 2009 (UTC) # yea right.--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] 19:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) #BADBADBADBAD Flamthrower 19:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) # I am not bad you are. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] # NO YOU BAD YOUR SIG IS WAAAAAAAAAY TO BIG ASK Ajraddatz to help you it really is too long 19:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) # O.k. you were the one that helpedme make it tho. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] # I know but still. 19:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) # O.K. #For now that is fine 19:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) # O.K. #tap tap taptap taptap tap... IT's funny,still funny,and now it's sad :(--FreddyderHamster Talk #Bye. #Bye 19:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) # I'm not leavig. # No no no no no, I am leaving bye 19:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) #That's what I meant, and I am going to win. # Am i supposed to comment on something? -- 06:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC) #Yes. #No Im going to win 03:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) # Yea right. # Me too --[[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| )'' 13:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) #OK # I will win! #HAHAHA-VERY FUNNY #It is true. #Go to my page move the mouse over the pic of the craftsman's cottage masterpiece. # I did when you told joeman or verrel. #DId you like it? #Yes. #I wrote a "product review" of rank 5 im gonna post it in my blog-Its a joke review. #I know. #How would you know I haven't posted it yet? #I said it to first part of your sentance. #Oh #Who startes this and when does it end??????????????? #IDK #Joeman at 100th sig. #Oh. # Its like the Post it NOw. # I thought it ended at 200. #well Im not really sure. #It says go up to 200 post. #OK #I will win. #I disagree #I have more currently. #I know that. #So if this keeps on going I will win. #OK Fine. 16:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) #Yeah! #Well I have to try... 17:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) #The #'s are messed up. # I know # You fixed and messed it up. Great. #What? 22:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) #Hmmm Ajraddatz Talk 22:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) #Yes another point for me! 22:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) #You still haven't won! # I know-Im two under you. 22:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) # yes. # Soo long [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) # 23:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) # #BLOOPERS 00:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # #BLAH 00:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #Blah Blah #BLOO! 01:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #Blue. #ROOT BEER!!! 13:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #Got some to spare? #I think so... Just had root beer floats...Tomorrow:Fondue! 13:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #Nice:) #Yep my dads very fond of deserts. 13:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #lucky. #Well hes a doctor so breakfast is boring-I make myself bagel pizza for lunch 13:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #I get stake today for lunch. #Do you like stake? 13:39, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #love it. #great! I love porks shoulder and stake in argentina is amazing (but i live in US)! 13:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC #do you like pizza? #YES! Theres this amazing italian style pizza place in town... 13:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #Freddy did something bad. #What? 13:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #HE DELETED THE WAREHOUSE! #some one is a copycat this is just like post it now!-- 17:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #He didn't delete it. He moved it I told him he could. I thought this was yours joeman? 17:32, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #I thought he deleted it and joeman hosted this. # 19:31, January 31, 2010 (UTC) # #Did you make this game? 20:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #I didn't. #Who did? 20:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #IDK #Ill check. 20:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #100! #101! 20:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #102! #NYAH! 22:02, January 31, 2010 (UTC) #Oh really? 104! #POP! 00:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #Goes the wheasle! #Hmm...Maybe you should quit so that I can win... 21:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #Why? I might give you the 5 catapults. #What 5 catapults? (BobaFett2 is very interested) 21:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #The ones I get when I win. #OK. Im almost done with the rank-just need a few more shields to make. 21:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #You have all the grey bricks! #DARN IT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU NEEDED 50 OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!!! 22:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #I got 20. How many you got. #2... 22:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #New rule 22:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #What? 22:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #The rule is good. #I know and I just got a one-up on you! 22:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #I can care less. #Whatever! 23:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #I am almost rank 9! #COOL! If you can... give me any....animals? 23:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #Maybe. But you need to do mainspace edits. #I know-but ive already done 200 and doing homework right now. 23:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) #Oh. #My goal is to beat joeman eventually... 13:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) #Good luck! #Yep! 21:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) # Hi #How do you sig without making showing the date? 23:12, February 2, 2010 (UTC) #three ~'s # same thing as post it now eh?-- 23:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) #Nope you need a mainspace edit per sig...how do i sig without timestamp? 23:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) #I told you three ~'s! #THANK YOU #Why you need to know? #It looks a bit better. #Oh... # #I am almost Rank 9! #I will be once i get grey bricks... #I might have a deal. #What? #If you need items go to Freericechallange! You can get Hundreds of clicks! #What's that? #I will give you a link tommorow. I have missionarys at my house. #Missionaries? Why? #Missions confrence. By! #Okay bye! #http://freericechallenge.blogspot.com/ and http://freerice.com/index.php #I doubt that I will be allowed to do that... 23:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC)